1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screwdriver, more particularly to a high torsion screwdriver which is simple in construction and which is easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
High torsion screwdrivers, such as ratchet screwdrivers, are known in the art. However, conventional ratchet screwdrivers are relatively complicated in construction and are inconvenient to assemble.